


not once

by illiterateidiot



Series: Supernatural In Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateidiot/pseuds/illiterateidiot
Summary: castiel's thoughts on his closeness to dean and what it means





	not once

more than once i have questioned what they order i do,

but not once did i question my _s_ _elf_ until you

 

i fear what these looks mean, our unending stares

but not once have i cowered from the warmth of your prayers

 

it makes me afraid, just how far i'd fall

but not once do i hesitate, i answer your call

 

"do not do this, brother. what could one human mean?"

"i will not waver, i will always choose dean"


End file.
